A Prince of Hell and His Dog
by Jedipati
Summary: Adam adopts a Hellhound. No, actually, a Hellhound Adopts Adam. Another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic series.


Rating: PG

Characters: Sam, Adam, Crowley, OHC (Original Hellhound Character)

Summary: Adam adopts a Hellhound. No, actually, a Hellhound Adopts Adam. Another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic series.

Spoilers/Warning Spoilers for the first five seasons, none for anything else.

AN: This is another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic verse. In this universe, Sam is Lord of Hell, Castiel is an archangel and is keeping order in heaven, and Dean is a mechanic. Yeah. It's a bit of a crack series, but it's fun (and has a lot less angst than the show).

Many thanks go to** linvro21** on livejournal for betaing this story for me.

* * *

Adam Milligan sighed as he walked through the halls to the arrival room. It was his turn to greet and sort the newcomers. He didn't like this part of the job- there were always people who thought they didn't belong here, and sometimes they tried to bargain their way out, or attack if that didn't work.

He frowned as he noticed several Hellhound pups playing in the halls.

He'd almost forgotten, it was Hellhound whelping season. Crowley had warned Sam and Adam about it a couple of weeks ago. Luckily, Hellhounds only mated and whelped every few hundred years, Hell time, or they'd be drowning in hounds.

Adam shrugged and entered the arrival room. It was, as usual, filled with a motley assortment of people. Most of them had no idea what was going on.

Those that did- a woman in her fifties and a man in his forties- were pale and shaken.

Adam nodded at the room. "Hello everyone," he said calmly. "I'm sure you're all confused as to what's going on." He smiled slowly. "My name is Adam Milligan. I'm the second in command here. I'll be just a few minutes, and then we'll get you sorted where you're supposed to go."

He took a deep breath. "You've died," he said bluntly. "All of you are dead."

He looked around again. "Welcome to Hell," he said, then suddenly allowed his power to sweep the room. It pressed back anyone who might have wanted to attack him. "And yes, you do deserve to be here. How miserable your eternity is will be determined by what you did to get here."

He flicked his hand and the door in the back of the room opened. A Hellhound- an adult Hellhound- leapt through and growled.

Adam grinned. It seemed he'd finally figured out how to effectively keep souls from trying to escape. As the souls were herded out, a Hellhound pup squeezed though the crowd, snapping at the heels of a couple of the souls. Then it ignored them and bounced up to where Adam stood watching. Adam rolled his eyes and ignored it. Eventually, it curled up at his feet and went to sleep. Adam left it there- honestly, these pups were everywhere, and this one was in no immediate danger. He didn't have time for pup-watching today.

* * *

The next day, Adam and Sam told the demons that they had some important business to work out and that they were not to be disturbed unless Heaven was invading. As everyone knew Castiel wouldn't allow that, they weren't going to be disturbed.

Then a Hellhound pup slipped into the mansion and rushed to Adam's side.

"Is that…"

"Why is there a Hellhound pup in here?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a clue," Adam said. "I didn't even know Hellhounds could get in here."

"Can't ward against them in Hell," Sam said. "No point. But… I've never seen one in here."

"Weird," Adam said. The pup sat on his foot and started worrying at his jeans. "Ok, really weird," Adam continued.

"Reminds me of…" Sam paused. "Jess had a dog when she was younger. Every time we'd visit, he'd sit on her foot and just stay there until she pet him. Every single time."

Hesitantly, Adam reached down and scratched the hound's ears. It yipped excitedly and started tugging harder at his jeans.

Adam sighed and bowed to the inevitable. He picked the little hound up and double checked. "Well, he's male," he said with a shrug. The hound squirmed in his hands before settling down, contented.

Sam stared at the hound. "I have never seen a hound act like that," the older brother admitted.

Adam shrugged. "It's probably just curious. You and I are the only two who aren't dead or demons," he pointed out.

Sam nodded slowly. "It's possible," he said.

Adam shrugged. "Anyway, didn't we have something more important to be talking about?"

Sam nodded. "Right. And Adam, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. The Twins are not nearly as good a baseball team as the Royals."

"No way, Sam! KC is just…" Adam shook his head.

And the argument started all over again.

* * *

Two Hell-time days later, Adam was much less amused. The pup was following him everywhere- it had even tried to get into the bathroom with him just an hour ago!

Adam set off down the hall, heading toward where he knew Crowley would be, the hound following him. Crowley knew Hellhounds; he knew how they behaved and why they did what they did. He could probably get this pup to stop following Adam everywhere!

Adam turned a corner, and saw Crowley walking towards him. "Ah, good, Crowley," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything!" Crowley protested.

"I doubt that," Adam snorted. You're always up to something, after all. But this is about… Well…" he gestured at the pup that had started pouncing at his shoelaces. Which had been tied, just a second ago, but were now untied, thanks to the pup.

Crowley looked down. "Huh," he muttered. "I've never seen a hound attach themselves to anything but a demon before." He looked up at Adam. "Congratulations, Adam, you've been adopted."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"That pup- and he's going to be a big boy once he's grown- has chosen you. He's yours now. Or you're his. Either way, you've got a Hellhound. So, what are you going to name him?"

Adam stared at Crowley for a long moment, before picking the pup up. "I… I'll think of something."

* * *

The next day, Adam learned he had a new alarm clock- the hound had made its way into his bedroom and onto his bed, and was licking him.

"Gah, you need to quit that!" Adam managed.

The hound just yipped at him and jumped off the bed. It ran around the room and then jumped onto the nearby chair. "Ok, Zig, I'll get up," he said. He paused. "Zig. It fits, you zig where other hounds zag." He laughed. "Well, Zig, let's see what Hell has in store for us today."

* * *

Ah, the joys of dog ownership. Zig is based on my own dog, Comet.

The dog sits on your foot and doesn't get up thing? Yeah, my dog- a lab mix- would do that. She would especially do that the first day I came home on leave after not seeing her for several months. Wouldn't leave me alone.

And the following you everywhere, even to the bathroom? My dog would do too. She'd follow me everywhere, and stick her nose up to see what I was doing. I lost track of the number of times I nearly sewed her nose into my costumes, because the sewing machine was just that fascinating. And she would sometimes even follow me into my room- though never onto my bed.

Yes, I did give a hellhound the personality of a lab and I'm not sorry. Just imagine it as big, friendly monster, not a ravenous creature trying to collect souls.

This story, in part, is written in memory of my Comet. June 1998-May 2, 2013. I miss you Comet-dog.


End file.
